


Not Even Your Wife

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, First Time, Grumpy Hank Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nines IS in love with Gavin, Nines Sucks with Emotions, Nines is an asshole, Smut, Soft Gavin Reed, Tina Chen and protective sister vibes, Tina Chen is a bad ass, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, cute conner, tough Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A spin-off of ProllySomeDay More Than a Woman, More Than a Bride So go read that first!!!Chapter 9: Reports and ToastGavin decided that he had enough of his "Husben's" Bullshit and his Captains that he ended up quitting the DPD department along with Tina.Promising to keep in touch with Connor and Hank Anderson, him and Tina decided to move to Chicago, but a year later, after things seem to be looking up his past starts to catch up when Nines, his now Ex failed to capture the Gain leader of the Ouroboros and letting them feel to Chicago where Gavin now needs to clean up his mess, with the help of both CDP and DPD, where Gavin and Nines need to once again work together.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson/Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again please go read ProllySomeDay More Than a Woman, More Than a Bride first!!!  
> This takes place in the middle of Chapter 9: Reports and Toast. So if you haven't read this one first then this story won't make sense to you so go now before reading!!!!

Gavin looked away from the bright light the ophthalmoscope shined into his eyes. He was sitting in the medical examiner’s office, just to get away from everyone and everything. The on-site doctor had rushed around trying to clean his office to prepare for other tasks, barely noticing Gavin using his office as a hiding spot after the horrible suicide incident with the gang member. Though Gavin had been asked a series of psychological questions to determine the severity and likelihood that he would harm himself, the doctor deemed soon enough that Gavin wasn’t going to harm himself...that was right until the doctor caught Gavin with blood splatter on his jeans. Worried, the doctor mistakenly thought it was his own, and he checked Gavin thoroughly.

Once Gavin had screamed at him a few times, he finally backed off and let the man rest for a moment. Unfortunately, Gavin barely had time to process what had just happened in the day, when the door burst open. A flurry of black, blue, and red rapidly moved before his eyes, and Gavin looked up in time to see Jeffrey Fowler and Nines standing in front of him. They both wore equally maddening expressions on their faces, and Fowler placed his hands on his hips, his dark red dress shirt and navy-blue suit pants still covered in some dark stains that were no doubt the gang member’s blood.

Seeing it there sent chills up Gavin’s spine, and he held his head down as he fought hard not to think about what had happened. It was all such a mess…

The doctor frowned at Nines and Fowler as if they’d interrupted major surgery he’d been in the middle of. “Captain Fowler, Nines,” he nodded curtly at them, “what can I—”

Fowler pointed at the same door he and Nines had bulldozed in through, “Leave us, Doctor.”

Sensing how serious the issue was, the doctor only nodded as he took off his white lab coat and hung it up on a coat rack by the door before closing it after himself softly.

The moment he’d disappeared, Fowler roared down at Gavin, “Start talking, NOW.”

Gavin’s eyes remained drawn to the floor as a hopeless expression crossed over on his face. “What’s there to talk about, Fowler?”

“You tell me just what in the fuck happened, and you tell me every damn detail!”

He resisted the urge to shrug, still keeping his eyes down low, “I don’t know what to tell you.”

Fowler wasn’t having it. He grabbed Gavin by the shirt collar and yanked him up off the medical examining table he’d been currently sitting on. Gavin’s feet tangled up in the air before Fowler practically slammed him back down to stand up on his legs.

“Why don’t you start by explaining to me what in the hell you were thinking by letting our one and only opportunity to learn something about Ouroboros just slip through your fucking fingers?!”

Gavin’s eyes flickered up to Fowler’s face, but the moment they did, he saw Nines standing an inch behind their superior, and the memories all came flooding back. As they hit him harder than a punch to the gut, Gavin lost it. He dashed forward past Fowler and at Nines, hands outstretched as he snarled like a rabid dog.

“IT’S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!!! YOU DID THIS!!! YOU DID THIS!!!”

Fowler held him back quickly by wrapping his hands around Gavin’s midriff to hold him back from attacking Nines.

“GAVIN!!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!” He winced when Gavin’s ribs rammed into his sternum, but he still kept a firm hold on the explosive Detective as best as he could.

“GAVIN!!!!!”

Gavin’s fingers swiped in the air, inches away from Nines’ nose as his eyes clouded over with anger and cruelty for the android.

“I SWEAR TO GOD, I’LL FUCKING END YOU, NINES! CAPTAIN! LET ME GO!!!”

The more Gavin fought and struggled in Captain Fowler’s grip, the more amused Nines seemed to be. He threw Gavin a besmirched look, but otherwise folded his hands behind his back as he maintained eye contact with the angry human.

“JUST LET ME LAND ONE FUCKIN’ HIT, CAPTAIN! WAIT TILL I GET MY FUCKIN’ HANDS ON HIM!!”

“GAAAAVIIIIIN!!!” with a mighty roar befitting a wildcat, Captain Fowler shoved Gavin backward until he’d effectively trapped the shorter man against a wall with a medical eye exam chart nailed high above on a hook. The walls shook as Gavin’s shoulders slammed into them, and Gavin took in a deep, pained breath as he looked at Captain Fowler as if he was seeing the other man for the first time in his life.

Gavin’s jaw fell wide open, “Sir! I—”

“No, Reed!” Fowler pointed at him aggressively, and it made Gavin cower a little.

“…I’m waiting on your explanation, Reed, and it better be a damn good one!!”

Letting out a strained cry of anguish, Gavin quickly breathed out, “This all happened because Nines refused to listen to me!”

Not sparing a moment, Fowler’s head whipped around to glare over at Nines. “Nines!” he barked out gruffly, “Is this true?”

Giving Gavin one heck of an icy scowl, Nines muttered, “It’s a half-truth, Sir.”

“A half-truth?!”

Nines didn’t even nod, “Yes, it’s true that Detective Reed felt he was able to handle the interrogation, however…” his LED light immediately turned red, and his eyes seemed to turn a shade darker, even, “…I deemed it inappropriate for Detective Reed to interrogate the suspect.”

Raising an eyebrow, Fowler coughed out, “And why’s that, Nines?”

“The suspect was already incredibly hostile towards Detective Reed,” Nines explained coolly, as though he would rather be anywhere else than in the doctor’s office explaining this issue to Fowler, “and I exercised my judgment as the narcotics team leader and organizer to interrogate the suspect myself, and Detective Reed disobeyed my orders.”

Grinding his teeth together roughly, Gavin took a step forward, “You said that—”

Fowler immediately rounded on Gavin, then, “HOLD YOUR TONGUE!!!”

He’d never heard Fowler yell at him this way before. Flinching, Gavin then cowered once more, slightly nervous as his cheeks flushed. He looked away from his superiors, wishing that at least Nines didn’t have to be in the room for this. So long as Nines was there, he felt even worse, and Gavin felt as though anything Nines said, Captain Fowler would definitely take his side and word on the matter.

He was doomed.

Once Gavin’s mouth had been firmly snapped shut, Captain Fowler turned back to address Nines.

“That man was reacting to Gavin, so you decided to take control of the situation, Nines?” he spat out quickly, “is that what’re you’re telling me?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily phrase it like that, Sir,” Nines blandly mumbled out, “but the chances of the suspect cooperating with our investigation had Detective Reed interrogated him were less than six percent, by my calculation.”

“That six percent was still a chance we should’ve taken, you ass!”

Fowler crossed his thick arms over his chest as he walked over towards Nines carefully. “Nines, you’re a very reliable officer, and over time, you’ve proven to be really damn efficient in your job,” Fowler’s words were sincere, yet they still held a little lingering bite, as if he was about to follow-up with an insult or two.

“…but one thing I don’t understand is why you’d think that it was pretty damn good judgment on your behalf not to even check the suspect over to see if he had any concealed weapons on him?!”

Nines glared as if holding back on screaming at Fowler while his LED light flashed red numerous times, like the blinking of the timer on a bomb before it went off.

“With all due respect, Sir,” he began, looking once briefly at Gavin before staring at Fowler, “I was rather…distracted, and I wasn’t able to exercise my most efficient judgment and therefore, I was unable to take the best course of action as a result.”

Gavin was livid. He knew exactly what Nines was implying, and who he was pointing fingers at in this scenario.

“You sure say a lot without saying much at all, don’t you, Nines?”

Fowler squinted at Nines, then, “Distracted?? You were distracted? By what?!?”

Gavin bit the insides of his cheeks, knowing Nines was going to say—

“By Detective Reed, Sir.”

“You stupid son of a—”

Fowler sighed as he pressed a hand against his forehead while frowning. The number of wrinkles to be found on his skin there was brutal, but Fowler was beyond stressed now.

“Nines,” he moaned in exhaustion, “if this is about your recent marriage to Gavin, I—”

“It isn’t,” Nines interrupted, shaking his head as he threw Gavin a cold stare, “Detective Reed merely argued with me over who would be the one to interrogate the suspect as I was trying to move the suspect to the interrogation rooms, and I was sidetracked as a result.”

Gavin nearly exploded in a fit of rage again, but Fowler cut ahead as he neared closer to Nines and stood as tall as he could. It was the stance of a man who could take no more, and Captain Fowler fumed at Nines as his eyebrows were set down tightly on his brow.

“Nines,” he almost roared, “that’s not a good excuse for why the suspect wasn’t even scanned or given a proper pat-down! You should know better than that!!”

Gavin almost grinned wickedly when he heard how Fowler had scolded Nines.

“Ha! Serves you right, you smug jerk!!”

A finger was suddenly in his face. “And you,” Fowler growled at him while his dark eyes were shining dangerously, “from now on, Reed, you are to do as Nines tells you, and I don’t want to hear a single word of a complaint out of you. Is that clear?!”

Gavin sputtered as he held out his hands, “B-but—”

“I said, is that clear, Reed?” Fowler’s voice came out again like the mighty roar of a lion before attacking its prey, and Gavin felt his throat dry up immediately upon hearing it.

Glaring at Captain Reed had enough and did something that Fowler didn't expect, nor wanted He reached behind his holster and unclipped his gun making sure the safety was still on and unclipped his badge before slamming both on the table next to him, “Crystal clear, Captain.” he growls before storming past Fowler and Nines leaving them in silence.

Turning on his heel Fowler followed Gavin to his desk with Nines close at heel, where the detective turned on his computer one last time typing out his resignation, “What do you think you're doing Reed!” Fowler bellowed out causing others to turn and watch the scene unfold. Still not saying a word Gavin prints out the paper and marches to Fowler’s office and slammed the door open and slamming the paper down even harder on his desk before turning back towards the shocked Captian and Nines.

“I quite,” he hissed before pulling the ring off of his finger and throwing it at Nines face, which the Android caught in his hand. Staring down at it with a hint of hurt, but he will be damned to say it out loud.

“Wait to hold on a second now Son,” Fowler tried to calm down the fuming Reed, but Gavin didn’t even give him a chance before storming out of the office and back to his desk to pack up his belongings, and not long after storming out of the precinct for the last time, not giving anyone a second glance let alone a second thought.

Standing there in silence for a moment Fowler watched as he lost one of his best detectives all to this case and fake Marriage. Perhaps it was a mistake to put Gavin on this case, to begin with, maybe if he left Gavin in Homicide division Gavin would still be working under him. Turning to his desk Fowler picks up the letter and read all the complaints as to why he left all with being forced into a marriage to how Nines was treating Gavin behind closed doors.

…  
Nines returned home that night expecting to find Gavin sulking in his room or just somewhere in the house, Hell he would be okay it is he destroyed the house, if it just meant that Gavin was still there, where Nines will be able to apologize to the man and hopefully convince him to come back. In truth, Nines likes Gavin, and always have liked him ever since he first laid eyes on him, but the fear of getting to close to the human to only lose him caused him to push the man away and treat him horrible.  
He needs a chance to explain this to the detective because he isn't treating the other right and he was on the brink of losing the other. Pulling in his drive-way Nines got out and went into the house to find it quiet and dark. His heart sinking he scanned the area to find no sign of movement or heat signatures. No one was here.

“Detective?” he calls out running up the stairs to Gavin’s room. But when he opens the door not only was the room empty but cleared out with Gavin’s stuff.

His heart sinking in his chest Nines sinks to the ground having his fears come true, but this was worse then he thought, not only did he lose Gavin, but he lost him and it was all his fault.

…

Gavin leaned against the door of the pick-up truck as Tina and he drove off out of the city of Detroit. Later that evening Tina also quiet. Gavin convinced Hank to let them borrow his pick up truck and bring it back once they settle elsewhere the both of them. 

Watching the city grow smaller in the distance brought sadness but also a relief to him. He was going to start new and even better yet, with his best friend no less. He also promised, Chris, Connor, and Hank that he will stay in contact which all three were going to hold over him and Tina, as everyone liked the headstrong officer.

Tina turns her attention to Gavin who was humming along to the song, “I still can't believe you brought that little bot with us, Don't you think Nines will be pissed that you took her?”

Gavin looks down on his lap to see the sleeping Nano-bot and grinned, “He hardly ever used her and when he did he was an ass about it, so I don't give to flying fucks if he’s pissed or not. I’m not leaving her there with that Bastard.”

With a shrug, Tina turns to the road asking, “So Chicago, what's up there?” she asked.

With a shrug Gavin answeres. “A new beginning and no asshole Androids named Nines.” he snickers


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year Later!!!!!!
> 
> Prepare!!!!

One Year Later…

Waking up Gavin stretches out his tired limbs as he turns off his alarm. It’s been a year since being Married and a year since he’s been divorced the day after, there must be some sort of record for that. After that is history, He came to Chicago with Tina both seeking employment in CDP under Captain Marcy Decker, who was even more bull-headed then Captain Fowler. Tina went back a patrol Officer as Gavin was in Narcotics again but his Lieutenant was much nicer then Anderson and Nines together, but Lieutenant Lopez retired a few months back and Redd was appointed at the new Narcotics Lieutenant. It was weird to be called that but cared the title with pride and change his whole meaner around to show he deserved to be called Lieutenant Reed.

Leaving his home dressed his casual outfit, which usually it black dress pants and a button-up white shirt Gavin says goodbye to Shelly and Tiger, his new Cat before closing his door. *Beep Boop was heard from the pillow by the window where both Tiger and Shelly cuddled together taking their morning naps.

Getting in his Car Gavin drove to the precinct and made it there perfectly at 8:30 as he does every day. Saying good morning to everyone Gavin made it to his private office that was assigned to the Lieutenants. The door opens with a soft knock showing his partner in real life and at work, Sergent Sean Jackson dressed as handsome as ever, his striking green eyes and bright brunette hair combed nicely. Today he was in black dress pants and a button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a red vest low enough to show f his muscular chest with the help of those few first open buttons. “Morning Lieutenant I figured you haven't had your coffee yet,” he says placing his coffee down in front of Gavin causing him to groan in delight. 

“You're a lifesaver, Sean.” Gavin hums as the Sergent kisses his boyfriend on the forehead. 

“I also got you another surprise,” Sean whispers in his ear.

“Oh be still be beating heart,” Gavin teases causing the other to laugh, “Well where is it?”

“Check-in your top desk drawer.” Sean points to his desk.

Opening it he finds the best banana muffin in Chicago greeting him causing him to gasp out loud, “Oh fuck yes, please for the love of God marry me, Jackson!” He says while taking a large bite out of the large muffin.

“Hmm with your mouth full like that, it’s very tempting.” Sean giggles whipping away a few crumbs.

The door opens again, “On your own time Jackson, I don't pay you to get laid in my Lieutenant’s office, now out! I need to talk to Lieutenant Reed alone.”

“Sorry Captain!” Sean calls out before kissing Gavin on the forehead again before running out.

“My apologies Captin, I just clocked in and he was treating me to some breakfast,” Gavin says offering Decker a seat.

“Don't worry about it kid, that’s not why I am here, I am here to let you know that you won't be working with Sergent Jackson temporarily, and not because of your little scene this morning but because of a case that crossed over to our side of the river from Detroit.”

Hearing the City's name brought old memories back to the Young Lieutenant. “Is the case already on my monitor?” he asked opening up his desktop.

“Yes it is and I am also made aware you are familiar with this case a year ago.” she continues, and she was right, it was the Ouroboros. He was already aware that the drug Slo-Freeze made its way to Chicago, as it was his team that shut down ring after ring all around the city which gave him the title of Lieutenant, but now Ouroboros has made a home base in Chicago after fleeing a close raid from the DPD lead by Lieutenant Nines.

“I h-had a bad relationship with Lieutenant Nines which caused me to leave the DPD on my own free will Captian, not because of the bad run-ins with the Ouroboros, I promise I won't fail you and bring the ring leader down once and for all,” Gavin assured her.

“I am aware of what you’ve been through while being a sergeant under Captain Fowler, and I can assure you I have no doubt in my mind that you are the man to get this job done and get Freeze off the streets for good Lieutenant.” she says was caused him to sigh in relief, “However I must warn you DPD are sending there Narocits team over for they know more about this case being lead by Lieutenant Nines and that's why I wanted to talk to you in private without your partner here.”

Gavin shot up from his chair, “But Captain,”

“Hold your horses, Reed, you're not being partnered with Nines no matter how much Fowler persisted it, I will not allow that to affect your work, all you have to do is keep an eye on his team and attend their briefings. Other then that I could care less if you bring their Lieutenant in the back and beat him in the cage. Just don't leave evidence for me to clean up is all I ask.” she smirks.

Gavin laughs knowing what she was willing to let him do even though it was just a joke, but it still touched his heart knowing his Captian cared enough about him to let out some of his anger from last year. “Thank you, Captain Decker, you're the best.”

She smirks even more, “And don't you forget it.”

…

Waiting in front of the station with Sergent Jackson, and new team member Sergent Tina at his side, he awaits the bus for DPD which arrived on time knowing Nines had something to do with it. Lieutenant Nines stepped out first and his eyes land on Gavin while his eyes widen in shock though he was made aware that Gavin would be here too. The rest of the Norcatics team follows in line behind Nines and most other then the newbies recognized Gavin.

Stepping forth Gavin cleared his throat, “All right listen up!” he yells, “I’m Lieutenant Reed, and while here you answer to me got it! You follow our rules we won't have any problems and you won't get your ass handed to you, other then that welcome to Chicago, a briefing is in two hours, head to your assign hotels and stay with you, Lieutenant and Sergeants!”

With that, the DPD was heading down the street to the hotel just a few blocks over, “Lieutenant Nines a word please!” Gavin stops Nines who turned his head and glares at him. Ordering his team to go on ahead Nines walks over to Gavin. 

“Reed, you look rather nice, more professional.” Nines greeted emotionless.

Gavin growls, “It’s Lieutenant Reed to you now Nines, and I don't give a damn if you have the same rank as me or had this rank longer then me, Why you are here in my precinct YOU ANSWER TO ME!” he raised his voice, “DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR LIEUTENANT!”

Biting his tongue knowing this was going to happen. Three months ago after the failed raid and the death of three members of his team, Nines was in a dark spot. He tried to get the jump on them again before the completely fled but also ended up in a bust after their main lead the wife of the ring leader, disappeared after they were ambushed, but luckily they all made it out alive.  
When Hank called up some of their friends that worked on black marketing or has connections to the black markets, he got a hot tip that the Ouroboros packed up and moved to Chicago since it was their second hot spot for Freeze. Fowler working quickly to get in contact with the Captian up in CPD he made arrangements to send his team up and practically redeem themselves by taking them off the streets for good, and Captian Decker agreed to this if the fall under her Lieutenant who has been working to stop this traffic of Slo-Freeze and to find a surprise when he looked up their Narcotic division since he believed he could do it on their own without the help of CPD, just their support to let them hunt on their ground, but quickly changed his mind when a familiar name matched up with a familiar face. Lieutenant Gavin Reed, the youngest Lieutenant Chicago has ever had at the age of thirty-one.

No here he was in front of his ex more confident of himself and even seems to changes for the better. Able to have a second chance to not only redeem this case but to hopefully win Gavin back, he responds with “Yes Lieutenant Reed,” with a small smirk.

With a nod not thinking it was going to be this easy to get Nines in line, “Good, Captian Decker wants a private audience with us. Come on she isn't one to wait.” he motions for Nines to follow him in. The Android receptionist named, Shawna waves at Gavin and greets Nines letting them in.

Decker was reading over some reports while the two Lieutenants finally decided to show, “I was worrying you lost Detective Nines on your way here Reed, What lost hold on the leash somewhere in here?”

Gavin threw his head back in laughter, “Something like that Captian. We are here now though.”

She hummed in agreement, “I must say I am not as pleased to see you here Lieutenant Nines, since you should have stopped this before it left your grasps, now I must risk my teams to clean up after you.”

Nines didn't expect this though he was warned Captian Decker is a hard ass, and things here do run differently. “My apologies Captian Decker, though I still strongly believe that my team and I can still pick up the slack without the help from the CPD, no offense to Lieutenant Reed of course.”

Gavin growled and was ready to chew him a new one but Decker already beat him to it, “I do take offense to this Lieutenant, you come into my city, into my prescient and claim that Reed and his team is below you when he already closed ten rings in a short amount of time while you are dolling around like a bunch of bitches back at Detroit, so NO FUCKING WAY!”

Gavin had to stop his laughter but as proud of his Captian. “Captain I would like to show Nines around before the briefing with your permission of course.” he decided to cut in before Decker decided to take him to the cage herself and go for a few rounds on him.

“Go for it Reed, and get this hunk of junk out of my sight,” she growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a few quick notes, No Chicago Police Department is no Bigot towards Androids or anything like that, there are even a few on Gavin's team which you will see in the next chapter later this week. They just don't like Nines for allowing Slo-Freeze and the Ouroboros into their city. Though a few have a little extra hate for Nines when they found out about the forced marriage.
> 
> And if anyone has watched the show Chicago CPD you will know that the cage is where they take the suspects to roughen them up, where there are no cameras or anything. Just a good old "beat the truth out of them"


	3. Chapter 3

The tour went on longer the either wanted, but other then the slight glares that were thrown at him by Nines, Nines didn’t argue and fight the entire way. Just asking questions here and there before they came up to the front desk again at the end. “I believe that is everything,” Gavin sighed at the end ready to go home but he still has a few hours. “I don’t give a shit if you stay here or go back to the hotel for your team. Just stay out of my way, I’ve got some work that needs to be done in my office.”

“Actually doing something productive for once Lieutenant Reed?” Nines snarks, “But once a waste of space always a waste of space.”

It took everything in Gavin not to turn around and punch him in the face, and since he is the Lieutenant here he would get away with it too, but no wanting to be like that anymore, Gavin settled with disciplinary, “You know what Nines, I believe the back storage cabins need some tidying up, make sure it’s done before the briefing which is in less than an hour now, or you can stay late tonight and help clean toilets.” 

With a growl, Nines was led away by a receptionist to take him to the storage unit with old case files. Smirking ear to ear, Gavin turned on his heel and went back to his office to finish up some paperwork before the others appeared. Sending in the last of it forty-five minutes later Gavin leaned back in his chair huffing as he realized he was finally done, deciding if he should other take a nap here in his office at his desk, or check up on Nines and see if he was done yet or not, but just before his decision, a knock came on his door to show Sean walking in with a worried look, but calmed down a bit to see Gavin was done.

“I’ve always hated seeing you work yourself to death when it comes to these cases,” he whispers walking behind his lover, and gently rubbing his shoulder, helping Gavin relax a bit.

“I hate it too, but it needs to be done, and besides it only means I have free time to do other stuff later on,” he smirks up at his boyfriend.

Sean throws his head back in laughter, “Always trying to seduce me out of my pants are we Lieutenant,” he teases.

“Says the one trying to get me on with a banana muffin earlier!” Gavin slaps Sean’s chest.

Leaning down and placing a small kiss on the back of Gavin’s neck Sean whispers, “Well did it work?”

Bitting, his lip Gavin reached out and run his hand through Sean’s hair, “Well it did get me to purpose earlier didn’t it?”

“Hmm it sure did, and you really did look tempting to me,” Sean turned Gavin’s chair around so they were facing each other before leaning down and capturing Gavin’s lips in a heated kiss.  
Nines just finished the last cabinet full of closed old cases. Standing up straight from his position of kneeling down on the floor, Nines went back to the receptionist’s desk and gave back the keys to the old storage. Straightening out his turtle neck and fixing his hair, Nines decided to just wait here at the precinct. Walking around for a while he ended up in front of a door with the name Lt, Gavin Reed on the door. Feeling slightly irritated that Chicago PD actually has the money to give their Lieutenants their own office, while back in Detroit everyone is all piled on top of each other on only desks while the Captain has the only office in the building.

Shaking his head to free the jealousy he knocks on the door but didn’t wait for a response in his part, which was a mistake because of he walks in on Gavin being pinned down on his desk by a Seargent that he has seen earlier that day, and the two of them practically grouping and grinding their bodies together in a heated kiss, but thankfully with their clothes still on.

Nines growl which caught both of their attentions and to look over to find a fuming Nines, who was ready to shred them apart, but little alone, Nines anger was towards the young Seargent, who was touching his Gavin. “Nice to know that your still unresponsible punk still after all of this time Detective.” he miss guided his anger once again at Gavin.

Wanting to do nothing other than rip Nines head off, he pushed Sean off of him before walking closer to where the still angry android stood. “I guess I still have drilled it in your head in the few hours you’ve been here.” Gavin said in a scary calming voice, that seemed to rattle Nines a bit before just going back to his stone-cold glare, “I don’t have to take crap from you anymore you piece of shit! You insult me or my crew once more, and I will make your and your teams stay a nightmare, to where you will beg me to stop. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!”

Gulping back more arguments, Nines did say anything else more, just nodded before things escalate from here. Gavin turns over to Seargent Jackson who was equally ass pissed as he felt towards Nines but let his Lieutenant deal with it. “You are needed in the briefing conference room Seargent Jackson, I will catch up with you later tonight.” Gavin dismissed him.

Nodding Sean walked over to his lover giving a small peck in the forehead before asking, “We are still on for tonight?” 

Nodding was his only response ignoring the burning gaze from Nines, “Now get a move on Seargent, you know Tina will have our ass’s if your late, and to find out you were with me.”

Seeming to melt at his boyfriend’s soft gaze, Sean chuckled a bit, “We don’t need that again now do we?”

Leaving them alone again Nines watch the door close all the way before turning his attention back to Gavin. “Do you want to explain to me what the hell has gotten into you?” Gavin started first.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Lieutenant.” Nines hiss.

“Don’t bullshit a bullshiter Nines, I know very well you always put your best foot forward when it comes to working, and all day you’ve been acting like a child who just got their candy stolen from them, and throwing insult after insult as if you want to get into trouble. News flash that’s what I do, not you.”

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with Lieutenant.” Nines looks away with shame.

Gavin sighed in frustration “Okay drop the hole Lieutenant front crap when your alone with me, I am trying to get through you to as a friend, not a college.” 

His words shocked Nines, “Friend?” he asks as if the word was foreign to him.

“Despite our past we had and our differences, I don’t see any other reason that is keeping us trying to be friendly towards each other.” Gavin shrugs, “I mean yes your still an asshole and a huge dick when you want to be, but we don’t even work in the same department anymore, so I don’t see why we must keep stepping on each other's toes.”

“I thought you hated me, Detective?” Nines raised an eyebrow.

“I hated your guts because you took one look at me and decided you were going to be a prick towards me asshole!” Gavin snaps showing his old temper which caused Nines to chuckle a bit. Taking a deep breath trying to stay calm Gavin tried again, “Look, I hated Connor’s guts when we first met, he even beat my ass and left me in the evidence room unconscious, but after everything, we found a way through our differences and now he and Hank make constant trips to see Tina and me here in Chicago. We can be like that too Nines, you’ve just got to want it!”

“Is that what you want Detective?” Nines whispers.

Bitting his lip at first he nods, “Yes it is, what about you Nines?”

Smiling a bit Nines nodded as well, “Yes I would like that very much as well Gavin.”


End file.
